


The Lady and her Lover

by SiobhanMcG



Series: Weekend drabbles [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Downton AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanMcG/pseuds/SiobhanMcG
Summary: The semi-Downton AU literally no one asked for.





	1. The Lady and her Lover

**Author's Note:**

> With my Tumblr having died and now being empty, I thought I would transfer some of my stuff over here (once I find it all back).

Lady Wolfe had gone through three maids the the past three years, none of them quite reaching her standards. They were either too slow, too fussy or just plain stupid. Of course they weren’t meant to be good company or anything of the like, but that didn’t mean she’d have to put up with a girl who couldn’t distinguish German from French. She had to confess, she did not have high hopes for her new lady’s maid, Miss Serena Campbell. But oh, how wrong she had been. Ms Campbell had been everything she wished for and more. Sharp, witty, a bit feisty and not afraid to occasionally defy her mistress. But most of all, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Not that her appearance was all she cared for, but it was what struck her first. Eyes a deep chocolate brown, round cheeks and what she imagined must be the softest pink lips- would she ever touch them. Berenice had felt like this once, not long before she had married Marcus. She had met Miss Alexandra Dawson during the London season. She was a bright and sharp woman, and Berenice couldn’t help but being drawn to her. They had spent many afternoons and evenings together, calling upon each other whenever they had the chance. They’d often gone to walk in the parks with their elbows hooking them close together or sat together for tea, toes underneath tables. They’d gone riding together quite often. Berenice coming from a military family, was quite apt at riding, shooting and anything along those lines. It had been during those trips that they’d kissed for the first time. Alex had been smooth curves and pink lips, so very different from Marcus, so much more familiar under her touch. Soon these stolen moments out in the woods, with only their horses close became a habit. She had never more than kissed Alex, but nevertheless she thought she might love her. It was Alex that had given her her nickname ‘Bernie’ and she had confessed to like it, she felt it suited her. Their happy bubble didn’t last for too long, a riding accident during one of their outings cast Bernie into bed with a severely injured hip. Alex visited, but it was clear they wouldn’t ride again. Bernie couldn’t touch her. Whenever her hands strayed near Alex’ she remembered how she had extended her hands to Alex just before she lost control over her horse. Fear gripped her heart as she withdrew into herself and Alex slowly stopped visiting. 

Eventually she had recovered and most days she could walk just fine, but others she needed her cane. And how she hated those days and wished she could ride again, but that pleasure seemed to have been taken away for good.

For some reason she had allowed Serena to use her Christian name- she had insisted even and eventually even allowed her to call her ‘Bernie’ rather than ‘Lady Wolfe’. Soon they were much more than Lady and maid, they could say they were friends even. She and Marcus had long agreed their marriage was a formality only, now that they had produced two fully grown-up children and a cat that proudly traipsed through the house. They were friends; he would even jokingly call her a ‘mate’ from time to time’. If he found it strange she had developed such a close acquaintance with her maid, he didn’t let it on. Serena, on her part, had been abandoned by her rather useless husband in exchange for drink and loose women. Bernie couldn’t fathom how one could be mad enough to leave someone like Serena and knew she wouldn’t, if she would ever have her- hypothetically of course, Serena was her friend. 

Until one day.

She would never knew how Serena found out, but she took Bernie out for a surprise. She didn’t know what to expect of her best friend and her stomach churned as they entered the stables. The smell reminded her of the excruciating pain in her hip and she turned to her friend, wanting to leave. But Serena wouldn’t let her, instead led her to her horse where she found a strangely shaped saddle. Serena lifted her into it and sat behind her. Apparently Cameron had taught her how to ride, and together with their butler, Mr Hanssen, she had fashioned a saddle which would allow her to sit without experiencing any pain. Her heart fluttered for this amazingly sweet woman. For not the first time she wished she could tell her what she really felt and feel those soft brown tresses between her fingers. She felt one of Serena’s arms wrap around her, the other intertwining their fingers on the reign. Soon they were out on in the fields and for the first time in years Bernie could feel the wind whistle through her hair. Her hip ached slightly, but her heart was bursting as she felt the horse move familiarly underneath her. Serena felt trusted and all soft curves pressed behind her back, warm breath on her neck. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and finally laughed uninhibitedly, she pulled at the reigns and slowed down the horse.   
They stood still, she now turned to Serena who was looking with chocolate eyes wide open. Her face moved from elation to confusion to concern, not what she wanted. Bernie wasn’t one for many words, always the taciturn Lady Wolfe. She looked at her friend, eyes flickered down to her lips and then back up at her eyes. Serena didn’t move back so Bernie moved forward. Then came a soft moan. Serena indeed had the softest pink lips Bernie could have ever imagined.


	2. The Lady and her Lover (image)




End file.
